


A Ghost With A Gun? Seriously!

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Once Emily is given the timepiece, the first thing that comes to mind is mischief. What else is it for when you can switch between timelines?





	A Ghost With A Gun? Seriously!

As soon as she stepped through the large doors, she suddenly felt herself weaken. 

“Now what?” she scowled.

She made her way over to the mansion doors, forcibly pushing them open.

“This place is a dump,” she frowned, stepping over rubble and whatnot.

Rats squeaked by her feet, running off in all sorts of directions as she moved in closer to the stairs. She made her way up them, eventually walking the landing.

“They drop food for me. In and out like the wind.”

Upon hearing this, Emily knew it could be the one she was looking for. 

“Is that Stilton?” 

Moving in the direction of the voice brought her to a hole in the floor. She bent over, looking down it. 

“That’s defiantly Stilton alright.”

She straightened up and dropped through the hole, heading over to talk with the man. 

“Calm yourself, Stilton.” She warned him, suddenly feeling the air around her change to something quite familiar.

A figure appeared sitting upon the piano.

“Is this your idea or has it got something to do with Delilah?” she scowled.

The Outsider frowned. “That is not my doing,” he defended. “Now if you’ll let me go on.”

Emily crossed her arms, waiting on what he had to say. The Outsider put on his smug grin and began. 

“Three years ago something in Aramis Stilton snapped like a cheap lock. A part of him and a part of this house never left that evening.” He dropped from the piano to pace back and forth. “The Duke’s inner circle are still gathered here, setting their grand plan into motion, Delilah’s plan. And a part of Aramis Stilton is still here, still breaking. The Void is not exactly a place. It’s much older and stranger than you could ever know.”

“What's new?” Emily asked sarcastically. 

The Outsider ignored her as he continued. “It watches you from within. And at the heart of Stilton’s house, the Void is still leaking through a pinprick left behind by Delilah’s little trick. Even magic is perverted here, and things don’t work like they should.”

Emily rolled her eyes. The Outsider none too bothered, now called upon something for her. 

“Take this. Imagine it’s a kind of timepiece.”

Emily looked to the device floating in mid air and took it. 

“Go and watch the Duke and Delilah. See for yourself what they did. 

She flicked the switch, bringing up three shards of mirror. Doing it a second time took her into the past.

“By the Void,” she thought in disbelief. 

She heard a woman by the door telling Stilton about his guests. Emily looked around first before venturing on, she looked to the calendar on the desk before switching back to the present.

“Time to have some fun with this,” she smiled, seeing the guards now walking away. 

Switching to the past put her behind the guards. She took the first out with ease. The woman now heading out, but was caught on the wrong end of Emily’s sword before she could move any further. The guard in the hall looked over, Emily quickly hid.

“Thought I saw something,” he muttered. 

Emily waited until he turned away to walk to the doors before stepping out to take him down too. Flicking up the mirrors again, she found the way blocked in the present. 

“Looks like I’ll need to be quick with this,” she now thought.

She opened the doors and headed in, quickly shutting them behind her. The guards hadn’t noticed thankfully. Looking to the timepiece in her hand, she decided to change to the present. 

“It’s a good thing you can’t get time sick with this,” she smiled, looking around the room with the mirror.

Finally spotting the key on a chair, she decided on hiding underneath the table and taking it that way. Switching back to the past, she reached out and took the key along with the pouch of money. The guard sitting by hadn’t noticed at first.

“Hey,” he suddenly blurted out, startling the rest.

“What is it?”

“Stilton’s master keys gone and my pouch,” he told them.

“You sure it’s not in your pocket?”

He stood up, checking his pocket. “No. Alright who’s taken it?”

“Not me.”

“Me neither.”

“Nope.”

“Do you remember where you put it?”

“Yes. Right there on the chair.”

“You sure?”

“Shut up. Of course I am.”

He bent down to check under the table, Emily fumbled with the timepiece but managed to disappear in time to see the guard frown. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hand it over,” the guard demanded, though she couldn’t hear them, she could tell.

The guards got into a bit of a tussle. Emily used this to her advantage to sneak back out. She made her way into the hall, seeing more guards. This time a mischievous idea came to mind. Switching back to the present, she checked her ammo.

“Good enough,” she thought.

Quickly switching back to the past, she pulled out her crossbow and fired at the first guard. He was propelled forwards with the sudden force, the rest of the guards now alerted. 

“What was that?” 

“Don’t know. Look around.”

“He’s been shot.”

“An arrow bolt, but how?”

Emily couldn’t help but laugh at the guards stunned faces. They looked everywhere, under desks and tables, but couldn’t find the culprit.

“He actually gave me something useful for once,” she smiled.

Switching back again, she pulled out a grenade and lobbed it at two guards, who turned to see what it was.

“Fuck!”

“Grena.....”

The guards all ran over in a group, seeing the damage done. Emily so wished she could hear what they were saying, but had to make do with their shocked faces.

“Spread out.”

“Find whoever’s doing this!”

Emily switched back again, this time picking off a guard with her pistol before quickly switching back before the others ran over.

“I don’t like this.”

“Who is doing this?”

Emily switched to the past again, this time listening in.

“You think it’s a ghost?”

“A ghost wielding a gun, are you mad?”

“Well what else could we be up against?”

“Just keep your eyes open for anything.”

“Yes. Ma’am.”

Emily pulled out a spring razor and set it down as another guard approached. Quickly switching over, she watched in anticipation. The guard stepped forward, his body then being torn to shreds.

“I never thought anything could be as fun as this,” she smiled, switching back again.

She readied her gun, waiting for another guard to turn up, which he did though not as expected. 

“Found you!” he snarled, raising his gun.

Emily gasped, seems she was having far too much fun to realise the exact locations of the guards and now it put her at risk. She quickly put her gun away and grabbed the timepiece, switching her over. She heard the gun shot and felt a searing pain in her shoulder just as the present came back into view.

“Damn,” she hissed, dropping the timepiece to try and check the wound. “Looks like my sword will be pretty much useless now.”

She sheathed her father’s sword with her left arm, unable to do much with her right now.

“How could I be so idiotic,” she scolded herself.

Reaching into her coat, she pulled out a bottle of elixir. It dulled the pain a little, also stopping most of the blood flow. She took a little time to catch her breath, now hearing a sniff nearby. 

“Wolfhound,” she sighed, reaching for the timepiece.

The wolfhound moved in close, sniffing at the air, smelling injured prey.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she scowled, hearing a twig break quite close now.

It howled, bringing forth yet another. 

“By the Void,” Emily cursed, reaching for her crossbow. 

She took aim and fired at one just as the other jumped her, taking her injured arm in its razor sharp teeth. The other lunged, but she managed to stab it through the chest with a bolt. She screamed as she felt flesh tear, she tore the bolt from the dead wolfhound and forced it through the skull of the other. This one too dropped. Emily dropped back, trying to catch her breath again.

“What were the chances of nearly suffering Meagan’s fate,” she complained while pulling herself to her feet.

She had no idea how she’d manage to finish up today, but she would try. 

xXx

After finally witnessing Stilton’s lapse into madness, she headed back to the skiff. Reaching out to open the door, found her being dragged down by something. Her right arm useless as she tried to latch her fingernails into something with her left.

She found herself falling, though she didn’t scream, knowing the Outsider was up to something. She could see the floating platforms coming into view as she fell, knowing she was well clear of them. Her heart raced until she felt something grab her wrist. 

“That smug bastard!” she growled in her mind as she looked up at him.

He smirked at her before pulling her up with ease to then just let her drop.

“Ow!” she snapped, reaching for her injured arm.

The Outsider gave zero fucks about her current condition. Instead he wanted her to feel what a near death experience was. 

“I never expected childishness from someone such as you,” he smirked.

Emily glared at him.

“A ghost,” he laughed. “Humans are such easy beings to mess with.”

“Is there any point to this?” she asked.

He nodded, gesturing to what lay ahead. Emily stood and got his life story out of the way until she was finally allowed to go back.

“Now to meet up with Sokolov back at the skiff, after a strange but eventful day.”

She cradled her injured arm all the way back to the skiff.

“What happened to you?” Meagan asked.

“Nearly the same thing as you,” Emily frowned.

Meagan raised her good eyebrow.

“Can we get....” Sokolov started.

“Meagan, get in the boat. I need to get back and lick my wounds.”

Meagan threw the lit cigar and climbed in with them, letting Sokolov take them back to the Dreadful Wale.

_Emily's prized Doppelganger :)_


End file.
